La flor de la mar
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: AU. Perselus Piton gondolatai tíz évvel a végső csata után. A helyszín egy kihalt tenger part. Szerepet kap egy kopott emlékmű, egy apró virág, valamint a beletörődés, és az elfogadás gondolata.


La flor de la mar

**La flor de la mar**

Dermedten állok, gondolataimba merülve. A külvilág nem létezik, csak én és a sötét gondolatok. Gomolyognak, aztán leülepednek, mint verem aljára a kosz. Igen, az érzelmek verme. Hűvös, hideg és felkavaró. Ha belekerülsz, fojtogat. Most fuldoklom. Az érzelmek és emlékek kavalkádja gejzírként tör utat magának a lelkem mélyéről. Egész évben mélyre temetem, de - mint tíz éve mindig - ezen a napon nem megy, kitör. Merlinre! Már tíz éve, hogy meghaltál, de olyan, mintha csak ebben a percben történt volna. Belülről facsar a kín. Szenvedek, de kívülről nem látszik rajtam semmilyen érzelem. Arcom olyan, mint egy groteszk faragvány. Merev és érzelemmentes. Nem sírok, nem üvöltök. Csak a beszorult levegőt engedem ki tüdőmből. Lassan, halkan. Egy hangtalan sóhaj csupán. Ennyire futja.

Megborzongok, bár ezt nem az érzelmek teszik. Csípős, tengeri szél szaggatja taláromat. Hosszú, fekete hajam a szemembe csap, akár egy korbács. Ez magamhoz térít kábulatomból. Sós illat tolul az orromba, tömény virágillattal vegyülve.

Fejem felemelem, és pillantásom közvetlenül a tiéddel találkozik, de az nem sugároz érzelmet, hisz üres. Kőből van, akár az egész tested. Élettelen. Hosszú hajad selymes hullámként omlik vállaidra. Nyugodtan, finoman, mint ahogy a tenger habjai nyaldossák a partot. Játszanék vele, mint annak idején mindig, de ez nem lehetséges. Szinte hallom, ahogy susog a kezeim között. Most is érzem, cirógatja az ujjaimat.

Jobban megnézlek. Az arcod felhőtlen boldogságot tükröz, mint ahogy a melletted álló két barátodé is. Középen állsz, ők pedig oldalról átkarolnak. „A híres trió." Már csak ezen a néven emleget titeket mindenki. A trió, aki feláldozta magát a világért, mások boldogságáért. Most itt álltok előttem szoborként, egy elátkozott part köveiből kifaragva. Egy kopott emlékmű az utolsó csata emlékeként.

A partot mindenütt Onosma Mare borítja. Ez egy kis fehér virág, mely a tengerben terem. Csak a véráztatta földön él meg, a halálon élősködve. E part homokjába is beivódott a vér, örökre. Hamarosan e kis növény is megjelent a kín örök hírnökeként, elborítva a valaha véráztatta homokot és sziklákat.

A hajadon is nőtt egy kis tünemény, még gyönyörűbbé téve varázslatos lényedet. Csillogó fehér szirmai úgy ragyognak, ahogy szemeid világítottak valaha lángoló égkőként. Megérintettem a virág szirmait, de azok elporladtak érintésemtől. Visszarántottam kezem, mintha tűz égetné. Eszembe ötlött, hogy a kezemből áradó életerő e kis növénynek a halált jelenti, ahogy egykor neked a Nagyúr.

Eszembe jut a csata előtti utolsó mondatod: _„Vele leszek a végsőkig…"_

Hármótok szeretete képes volt legyőzni azt a sötétséget, ami annak a szörnyetegnek a lelkében lakozott. Megöltétek őt, de abban a pillanatban, ahogy teste elporladt, mindhárman holtan estetek össze. Testedet elnyelték a varázslat nyomán felkavarodott tenger habjai. Még csak el sem tudtam búcsúzni tőled. Abban a percben gyűlöltelek Potterrel együtt. Nem értettem, hogy lehet köztetek ilyen szoros kötelék. Mostanra minden világossá vált, és döntésed tiszteletben tartom.

Már tíz éve fogva tart e virágos, kínokkal teli part, de emléked béklyói meglazultak. Most már képes vagyok itt hagyni téged. Elengedlek örökre. Nem őrizlek tovább. A tenger virágai lesznek lelked őrzői, s te lassan eggyé válsz velük. Örökké itt fogsz tündökölni a szabadság elhozójaként.

Még utoljára csókot hintek hideg kőajkaidra, majd hátat fordítok neked, és örökre elhagyom e kínokkal teli partot. Ahogy távolodom, fülemben elhal a tenger moraja, és lelkem is újra kővé keményedik.

Örökre.

_**Vége**_

Jelentése: A tenger virága spanyol nyelven

Jelentése: tengeri vértő. A latin növény nevezéktan szerint ez a növény nem létezik. Maga a vértő létező növény (Onosma arenaria – homoki vértő), de tengeri fajtája nincs. Ezt csak én képeztem, Solena javaslatai alapján.


End file.
